


One Day

by MapleHere



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleHere/pseuds/MapleHere
Summary: ~~R*YED SHIPPERS DNI~~Suddenly Roy was lost in the dark once more, alone in a way that only his faithful Lieutenant could understand.  He took a slow breath and tried to formulate a response.  He nodded once and cleared his throat, but his words were as scratchy as his hospital gown.  “Of course, Lieutenant.  I…” his chest constricted as he took a shuddering breath and huffed out a sigh, “I completely understand.”  And the Colonel did―he still does―but that never stops Roy from reminiscing.He remembers the long summer days spent in the Hawkeye library, a shy, short-haired girl slipping in every few hours to bring him a fresh glass of lemonade and a welcome distraction from his research.  He remembers their talks, and the feel of her palms before rifles and handguns calloused and blistered them.  He remembers sneaking out with her at every possible opportunity, remembers stifling his laughter as they crammed into a hall closet because her father was walking by, remembers her brown eyes seeming to glow in the darkness as they stared at each other, daring the other to make a sound.~~R*YED SHIPPERS DNI~~
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> SAW THAT NASTY SHIP WAS ABOUT TO PASS ROYAI FOR #1 SO FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS INCOMPLETE OR DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I JUST HAD TO DO SOMETHING
> 
> ~~R*YED SHIPPERS DO NOT INTERACT~~

The first time she kissed her Colonel was the last time she kissed her Colonel. It was slow and soft, but also urgent and emotional. She grasped the curls she’d memorized, twisted her fingers into his scalp as the grease and soot from his hair dirtied her hands and cleansed her soul. The feelings that the Hawk’s Eye constantly tamps down suddenly escaped as Riza was allowed this one moment of freedom. Tears streaked her bloodied face and made their way down and over the rugged flesh of the fresh scar on her neck, and for the first time in what felt like ages, she laughed.

Colonel Mustang was startled and confused at first, his hands reaching out to grip her shoulders as a way to steady himself. The distant memories of his time at the Hawkeye Estate filled his mind as her scent engulfed him completely. Her warm lips molded to his just as he remembered them, though they were torn and worn from a day of worrying them between her teeth.

Unseeing eyes drifted shut as bleeding hands found the sides of her face and brushed away tears that he knew he was at fault for, and he pulled her even closer, humming a chuckle in response to her laugh.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Sir…” she whispered as she pulled away, her heart shriveling as their contact was broken. “How very unprofessional of me,” she managed, her voice thick as her throat closed around her words and threatened to strangle her.

Suddenly Roy was lost in the dark once more, alone in a way that only his faithful Lieutenant could understand. He took a slow breath and tried to formulate a response. He nodded once and cleared his throat, but his words were as scratchy as his hospital gown. “Of course, Lieutenant. I…” his chest constricted as he took a shuddering breath and huffed out a sigh, “I completely understand.” And the Colonel did―he still does―but that never stops Roy from reminiscing.

He remembers the long summer days spent in the Hawkeye library, a shy, short-haired girl slipping in every few hours to bring him a fresh glass of lemonade and a welcome distraction from his research. He remembers their talks, and the feel of her palms before rifles and handguns calloused and blistered them. He remembers sneaking out with her at every possible opportunity, remembers stifling his laughter as they crammed into a hall closet because her father was walking by, remembers her brown eyes seeming to glow in the darkness as they stared at each other, daring the other to make a sound.

~

_“Shh! Roy, hush!” she whispers, giggles giving her words pitch despite her attempts at silence. “Roy, here he comes!” she says, pressing a hand against his lips as her father shuffles toward them._

_They each hold their breath as the man wheezes his way down the hall, and Roy grips Riza’s arm gently to help steady himself._

_He studies her carefully, the light in her eyes filling his heart with so much joy that it hurts. He searches through the brown and tries,_ really _tries to find the soft-spoken young woman he met just a few months ago, but she isn’t there anymore. Now a firecracker, Riza exhilarates him, and he can only pray that he does the same for her. His cheeks have warmed slightly at the words that come to his mind and stick in his throat, and all he can do is gently pull her hand from his face as he rests his on her waist._

_Riza’s own face pinkens at the contact, and they’re suddenly lost in each other. He can hear Master Hawkeye pouring himself a midnight cup of tea and heading back down the hall, but his heart is racing for another reason entirely. He briefly wonders to himself how the faint flickering of the hallway candle is bright enough―_ kind _enough―to grant him such an amazing view, and before he can stop himself, he’s shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips to hers._

_Riza makes an involuntary noise in the back of her throat, caught off guard by his actions. Just as she begins to ease into the kiss, the moment is shattered as the closet door opens to reveal her extremely cross father._

_Roy jerks away and bangs his head on the shelf above them. He bites out a curse and looks between his mentor and the girl who’s stolen his heart._

_“Sir, I―!”_

_Before he can manage to stammer out an awkward explanation, Riza grabs his hand and drags him past the old man, sprinting through the house and out into the yard and beyond. Her laughter breaks the silence of the night as he stumbles after her, his lanky form awkward and clumsy._

_“Riza!” an angry Bertholdt calls after them, but his voice is weak and distant._

_“R-Riza, don’t you―shouldn’t we stop?” he pants, but she doesn’t answer, and he doesn’t ask again. She looks so beautiful, so_ free, _that he can’t fathom the idea of forcing her to return to the house that keeps her prisoner._

~

He smiles to himself, half a chuckle escaping as he recalls the feel of her jerking him along by the arm. He can almost remember the exact curve of her shoulders, the texture of her palm against his, the swoop of her hair just above the nape of her neck. Almost.

~

_Suddenly Riza screeches to a halt, chest heaving, and Roy bowls over her, unable to stop so abruptly. They crash spectacularly, and Riza shrieks with giggles even as the gravel road bites into her palms. He stutters out an attempt at an apology as he rolls off of her, but she just shakes her head and flops onto her back, staring at the sky with the biggest grin he’s ever seen._

_“Riza...are you sure this is a good idea? Won’t your father kill us?”_

_She scoffs and shakes her head as she closes her eyes. “I don’t care_ what _he does.” There’s more than a touch of rebellion in her voice, and Roy can’t believe how_ stunning _she looks._

_“He might kick me out...send me home…” he says softly, lying next to her and grasping her hand gently. He threads their fingers together and studies her profile, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles._

_Her chest rises and falls evenly as her eyes search the stars for a reason to go back. “We should leave,” echoes between them, and it takes a moment for her to realize that_ she’s _the one who said it._

_“Riza…” Roy breathes against her wrist._

_“We should. We’d be together...we’d be safe…we’d be...free…” She closes her eyes as the word escapes her, and Roy can’t help the flutter in his chest that accompanies the suggestion._

_He purses his lips as he examines the look of peace on her face, takes in the shudder the word holds. Just as he starts to form a response, Riza seems to come to her senses and shakes her head, moving to sit up._

_“No, that’s ridiculous.” She starts to stand, her only anchor Roy’s hand._

_“Riza,” he says softly, drawing her attention. “One day, I promise I’ll run with you. I promise.”_

~

He shakes his head and smiles wryly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. “Lieutenant,” he manages, his voice rough and choked.

“Sir?”

“I’m afraid it may rain soon.”

“I see. What would you like me to do for you, sir?”

“Turn down the lights. No visitors.”

“Yes, sir.”

He hears her stand, hears her chair scrape against the floor, hears the light switch flick, hears the door open.

_“Riza,”_ he breathes brokenly, his throat closing. “Please stay.”

He can almost hear her nod. “Of course, Roy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is an older fic, but comments are always welcome! you can find me on tumblr at rizathehawkseyehawkeye and at maples-pages! Thank you so much!


End file.
